Running Pasts into Future Dawn (AKA MY DREAM)
by MyHiroBringsAllTheFangirls
Summary: This is merely a dream i had, split into three parts. There will be Relationships, Deaths, and many more. I felt as if this should be rated T, but if it needs to be rated M, i will be glad to change it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the dream started out with me walking on the sidewalk, a teal backpack strapped onto my back. And so, I walked until I encountered two little chibi girls... They were apparently Chibi!Fem!America and Chibi!Fem!Canadia. They were the most adorable little chibis, that I couldn't just leave them alone by themselves! So I walked over to them, and when they saw me, they ran up to me, and hugged me, exclaiming "Big Sister! Big Sister!" and the louder one was obviously Chibi!Fem!America. I squealed on the inside of their adorableness, and I hugged them back, and then thats where the bond between the three of us starts. To be completely honest, I didn't know where we were, and I have two adorable little followers, and suddenly, the two girls' stoumachs growled, signaling that it was time for them to eat. I sighed and took them to the nearest McDonalds and bought the two of them a Happy Meal. After the two were done eating, we headed out of the McDonalds, and walked. Chibi!Madeline (Fem!Canadia) grew tired and so I had to carry her while Chibi!Amelia (Fem!America) tagged along, still beaming with energy.

When we were in the forest, I set up a tent and a small bonfire and then Chibi!Amelia grew tired and decided that we should go to bed now, and the three of us crawled into the tent and slept. When we woke up again, I took down the tent, and the bonfire has seemed to have had its flames put out. Anyways, we went back out of the wilderness, and into another city, and all of the sudden, Chibi!Madeline is staring at a white stuffed polar bear, and then she looks at me, and I sigh and get it for her. She holds her new stuffed polar bear tightly as she walks with us to somewhere, and just then, I accidentally bump into someone. I try to apoligize, but I recognize her face... Wait... I see that it is my best friend, Christina, with a dude. Once we recognize each other, we hug and if this were a game, it would have said something like this: "Christina and Doitsu-san have joined the party".

Chrissy-chan decided to tag along with my little group of two adorable chibi girls. And so now, we have me, Chibi!Amelia and Chibi!Madeline, Chrissy-chan, and This... Dude... I'm guessing is her boyfriend...? Anyways, we walked for hours until I had to give Chibi!Amelia a piggyback ride, and Chrissy-chan gave Chibi!Madeline and Kumajirou(what she named her stuffed polar bear xD) a piggyback ride as well, but Chrissy-chan didn't mind. After all, The two chibis were still young and adorable. And so, the 5 of us decided to eat at McDonalds, but Chrissy-chan decided against it. (Wow, even her dream self decides against McDonalds... Anyways, back to the dream.) So it turned out in the end that three of us ate together, like last time, before we found Chrissy-chan and her BF. Once we were done, we walked back out, and the five of us headed into the wilderness to camp for the night.

I was still awake by the time I was sure that everyone had fallen asleep. 'wow, i'm just finding more runaways... First the two adorable chibis, and now Chrissy-chan and her BF? Just who will I find next...?' I wondered, and then drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, it was basically a normal routine, exept, when we finished packing, I heard the rustling of a bush. I shushed everyone, and Chibi!Madeline clung to Chrissy-chan, while Chibi!Amelia clung to me and I grabbed a rock, and threw it at the nearest bush, and heard a soft TONK, and a rabbit hopped out of the bush, scaring the shit out of the two chibis. I sighed, seeing as it was a false alarm and we walked out of the wilderness, and just as we walked through the grassy field, we encountered two more people, well two more guys... Anyways we now have a group of 7 people... And then those two joined our group (I think its obvious that these two are Italy and Kiku-san). And then we walked, and walked, and walked, until... Well... Once we got to the borderline of a new state, this cop car pulled up to us, and out came Panty and Stocking. I silently cursed to myself as the two pulled out these REALLY FUCKED UP DILDO SWORDS AND FUCKING AIMED THEM AT US! And then we split up, running for our lives. Chibi!Amelia and Chibi!Madeline were sadly seperated from each other and were very sad about it. I ended up being with Chibi!Amelia and this... cute... Guy... Wait, what the hell am I thinking!? Anyways, we hid underground, and I held Chibi!Amelia close to me and kept her from making a sound. after a few hours of hiding in the same spot, we were positive that Stocking (yes, she was chasing us, meaning Panty was chasing Chrissy-chan's group) had gone back to wherever she was at in the first place, and as we were about to leave, Chibi!Amelia started feeling tired for some reason, and I sighed and carried her.

When we re-joined with Chrissy-chan and the others, we were relieved that we all came back to each other in one piece. We walked again, and came across a van big enough for 8 people, and Chibi!Amelia and Chibi!Madeline were in the van, sleeping soundly. I hopped into the van, along with the rest of them (who wasn't already in the van). ((Note: It kinda changes Pov's here. It changes from me to my dream self, and it "kinda" starts turning into an actual story)) "Ludwig" (as I finally cared to learn what his name was ((since in this fanfiction, no one really knows who each other are exept for us and the two twins...)) ) was the driver, and Chrissy-chan was also in the front seat, Feliciano in the second row, the two twins in the third row, and me and Kiku-san in the back row. I sighed as Ludwig starts up the van and now we're driving off to somewhere... I sighed and looked out the window, my eyes getting droopy as I finally let my eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up, takint a second to look around. Everyone seems to be asleep. Chibi!Amelia seems to be sitting right next to me, her head on my lap. 'Kawaii...' I thought, containing my inner fangirl as much as I can. Well, when I look on my watch (that I forgot was on my wrist), it claims to be around 5 or 6 in the morning... Now that I think about it, where the hell are we...? Anyways, I let out a small sigh and I let my head rest on the little pillow thing that was cushioning my head somehow... 'I wonder how Madeline is doi-' just as I thought that, said person wakes up, waking Chrissy-chan up, and then everyone else. Well, At least I have Chibi!Amelia... Chrissy-chan can have Chibi!Madeline, since the two get along so well... Anyways, this 8-seated van seems pretty lively, I guess... Anyways, after hours of driving and commotion, we stop by a gas station, and we voted who would get snacks and who would put gas in the van. I got voted to get snacks and Chrissy-chan's... BF... Got voted to put gas into the van. So I went inside and basically got a shit ton of snacks and sodas and stuff. I hurried up and paid and just as I was about to turn to the door, my biological mother enters, and i'm just like "Shiiiiiiiit..." And I managed to get out of her sight, and then I accidentally bump into her, and then a pair of sunglasses fall out of her purse. I backed away a little, then ran out of the store and rushed to the van and quickly got inside, telling them that we needed to leave right away. Apparently, I had the perfect timing, and Chrissy-chan's... Bf... Had just finished putting the gas in the van and then we basically got out of there just before my (evil) mother got outside, with another man, I mean, police officer...

I sighed in releif as we entered the highway and drove off to god know wherever the heck it is. 'that was a close call...' I glanced at Chibi!Amelia, who was already stuffing twinkies into her mouth. 'so much for the twinkies...' I thought. I glanced at Chibi!Madeline, who was cuddling Kumajiro, and Chrissy-chan was "Dawww"ing like crazy. I sighed and then after a couple of hours of traveling, The two chibis grew tired, and me and Chrissy-chan decided that they should rest a bit for the time being, so... Yeah. As the sun started to set, and we had to stop for gas every five hours, every other time we stopped to get snacks, and rarely go get McDonalds or some shit like that, which Chrissy-chan is still boycotting McDonalds at all costs (XD), and so... Yeah, Five days later, the van broke down (¡Qué asco! ((how awful!)) D:), and Ludwig went to see why it broke down, and apparently, we didn't have the right tools to fix the problem with the van. 'Well shit' I thought, then I noticed the woods, and a figure I couldn't make out from this distance. I decided to get a closer look, and my legs had thought ahead of me and decided to start walking, but stopped. I turned around. Everyone was too focused on the van, so I decided to at least try to get their attention, but noo, no one heard me but Chibi!Amelia. Chibi!Amelia just looked at me, then said "Where are you going, big sis?", and then almost the rest of the group turned around and looked at me. Thank god most people pay attention to what children are saying. I told them about the figure in the woods and pointed at it. Now everyone else was focused on what I had discovered. "Wow, I almost forgot that you had 'Eagle eyes'" someone (might've been Chrissy-chan, but it didn't really sound like it) said out loud. And so, we ended up getting our things and abandoned the van (don't worry, this isn't the only van we enconter~) and left for the woods.

When we get closer to the figure, it starts to look more and more like a house, and we approach this "house" and see if theres anyone inside. It looked like the coast was clear, so we sat our stuff down. I decided to go investigate the house, since there might actually be someone here after all, yet we just don't know it. Chibi!Amelia wanted to come along, but I decided against it. She looked at me with a sad look. Hey! It WAS for her own safety after all! Anyways, Chibi!Amelia ended up staying with her sister and Chrissy-chan and just as I was about to walk away, Chrissy-chan grabbed my arm. She asks me if i'm sure about this. I tell her that I'll be fine, since I had a "hidden" blade after all. She let go of my arm, and I went to go search the place. When I entered a room, I looked around, and checked all of the places where someone could hide, room after room. Just as I was in the upstairs hallway, and was about to open the door, the door swung open and I was thrown against the wall. A blonde girl with a kitchen knife (and I bet you're thinking that she's Mary). I dodged the first attack, but barely missed the second one. I recieved a slight cut on my left cheek, lucky that the wound wasn't deep, and managed to make an opening attack and she then dropped her knife. I sent her to the ground and held her arms against her back. I asked her why she attacked me, and what she was doing in a house by herself, with no one to take care of her. She didn't give out much of a reply. I sighed. "Can you at least tell me your name" I asked her.

"V-Vio...le...ta..." She replied faintly. I sighed releasing my grasp from her arms and helped her up.

"Well, do you at least know where your parents are...?"

"I-I... R-Ran... Away..."

"So.. You ran away from home...?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well... welcome to my world, Violeta" I smiled, wincing a little bit at the wound on my cheek. The blood flowing out of my cheek was reducing, little by little. "You're not the only one here who's run away from home" Violeta looked at me, dumbfounded, actually. "okay, okay, I actually packed my bag, and left home permanetly without my mom knowing" I told her. "oh..."

"Well, is there anyone else, or is it just you..?"

"Just me..."

"Well that's good, i'd rather avoid a fight" I said as I took Violeta to the others. When they noticed me with Violeta, a small few of them looked as if they were about to kill someone.

"Relax, relax, she's on our side" I reassured them, as the small few of them calmed down. Chrissy-chan looked at me with concerned eyes as everyone noticed the cut on my cheek. Wow, I almost forgot about it, actually... I told everyone that it was nothing to worry about, after all, its just a small cut, right?

We set up candles in the house as Kiku-san treated the small cut on my cheek that stinged when he put the disinfectant on it, and Chibi!Amelia was just staring at me with curious eyes. Then Chibi!Madeline came over with Kumajirou and asked Chibi!Amelia something before the two went off into another room. Now that I think about it, where DID he get the first aid kit from? Well, its not really anything to worry about anyways... Once the cut was bandaged, I was about to leave, until I heard the words "be a little bit more careful next time". I turned around, and then said "I will~" with a small smile on my face as I went to look for Chibi!Amelia. When I found her, she was playing with her sister. I sighed. "Its about time to go to bed now. Madeline, you can spend the night with Amelia in my room if you want" I asked and she nodded, her and her sister the bedsheets as I close the door and get under the covers as well. I told the two goodnight as the three of us drifted off to sleep. The dream I had was more like a vision. There were police cars, sirens, bloodflow, crying, and someone shouting at me "Wake up!" And thats when I got up, almost literally screaming. I was panting as I noticed that the two chibis were not in the bed. I looked around. Nothing. I got up and went outside of my room seeing that everyone was up and packing. "what the hell...?" I yawned as I notice Chrissy-chan run towards me and saying. "We have to move, the cops are looking for us", and I made an 'oh shit' face and quickly grabbed my bag and told everyone to go out the back door, and run as fast as you can. They all nodded, me and Chrissy-chan grabbing Chibi!Amelia and Chibi!Madeline and running like hell, along with . We ran and ran until we had found a different van that worked and got inside and drove our of there, Chibi!Amelia holding onto me for dear life. I told her that everythings okay, and that we're safe now, and Humming a sweet lullaby. Chibi!Amelia eventually calmed down afterwards. And we were once again, on the road, going to god knows where. I let my head rest on the seat as I think back to my dream. Was I dying? Did we get caught? Who was telling me to 'wake up'? I sighed and decided to take a short nap.

And when I woke up again, I was in a room, everyone else was there. I was about to ask why we were here, until my mouth was covered by a hand. And then I heard footsteps. Footsteps... That weren't coming from this room, but from outside of the room. The footsteps stopped in their tracks, their shadow seen from the bottom of the door. The doorknob turned slowly, the door opening just a crack until it stopped and then all you could hear were the screams and cries of... Cops..? The two chibis clinged onto Chrissy-chan closely as she kept their mouths covered. When the screaming stopped, I felt terrified. Never before, have I literally felt this scared. The hand that was covering my mouth was removed, and I grabbed onto a person nearest to me, and hugged them tightly, hiding my face on their chest, with small tears forming at the corner of my eyes as I held onto them for dear life. Then the door opened, and my grip became tighter. Then I heard "is everyone allright?" I loosened my grip as I slowly turned my head to see someone with a bloodied baseball bat, their clothes stained witn blood. A few of us nodded as the rest were too terrified to move even an inch. The person moved out of the way, and let everyone go. "Go, before I change my mind" the bloodied person commanded and we did as he said, going off into the woods. I let go of the person who I held onto for dear life, with a small blush dusted on my cheeks. Everyone managed to get themselves together and went back to the van and drove off. It became night rather quickly and Chibi!Amelia fell asleep, her head resting on my lap as I thought about what happened back in the strange place, and I ended up drifting off to sleep. My dream was much more peaceful this time. Me and Chibi!Amelia were hanging out in a white flower field, wearing white dresses. We were laughing and smiling as then someone else in white joined us, and- ( O/O i'm gonna stop the dream here... ) and then I woke up to Chibi!Amelia poking my arm. I looked at her, and she smiled. Then I drifted back to sleep. And then I was woken up by a voice that said "Wake up, lovebirds". My eyes fluttered open as I notice Chrissy-chan with a smirk on her face and I noticed that it was only her and Chibi!Amelia. I unbuckled my seatbelt and asked her why she was staring at me. She slightly laughed and said "No reason~" and exited the van, along with Chibi!Amelia. I sigh and look to my side and see... Oh, I get why she was looking at me like that. My face heated up a bit as I attempted to wake "him" up. And when he does, and notices the position we're in, his face is pretty much like a tomato right now. I exit the van before my blush gets darker, and in front of me is this beautiful sky blue house, with pots of blue flowers surrounding the house.

I go inside and the house looks pretty nice and tidy. Chibi!Amelia comes in and grabs my hand and "leads me to my room". I go inside and it kinda reminds me of my old home, which makes tears form in my eyes and then I begin to cry. Chibi!Amelia asks me whats wrong, but I don't answer. I don't want to be reminded of the hell that my house was. I don't even want to remember my old life. I just want to start over and be free like everyone else. I didn't notice that Chibi!Amelia had left and came back with someone else just as I finished crying. I get up and turn around to see Chibi!Amelia, along with her sister, and Chrissy-chan. "Ellie-chan..." Chrissy-chan looked at me with a concerned look on her face. I stood there, with an emotionless face, staring at the ground. "this room... Reminds me... Of home... Can I... Have a different... Room..?" I ask, my eyes still glued to the ground. "...you... Can have mine, Ellie-chan..." Chrissy-chan replies, and I walk right past her, and into her room, Chibi!Amelia following from behind. This room feels... Cheery... I set my stuff right by the desk and layed on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I get up and looked in the drawers of the desk. Empty. Checked the closets. Empty. Even the drawers on the dresser. Empty. Everything was made as if... We were EXPECTED to come here. ((Note: this is where I might make things a bit confusing, or as the Homestuck fans call it, "Pulling a Hussie". So... Yeah.))br /I checked a drawer I found in the desk that I didn't notice before, and open it. It had what looked like the new iPhone 5. I turned it on. Yep, the real deal. Oh? A message! I looked at the message box. From an unknown number. I check the message:

[XX: I knew you would end up chosing this room, Ellie.

Me: Who are you?

XX: Oh? You DO know me, after all, we HAVE met once.

Me: I still don't know who you are, but I swear to Gog, if you mess with my friends, i'll-

XX: Woah, calm down Ellie! I'm not going to do anything to your friends, thank you very much -_-. After all, I AM on your side~

Me: I still don't trust you, after all, I can't see you.

XX: I'm right behind you, you know -_-]

I turned around to see... Oh god, not him. Ah, yes, the popular student at my last school. He literally paid people to bully me, after all. He IS a rich person.

"ugh, not YOU" I crossed my arms and looked away.

"yes, its me. Did you miss me~?"

"Like hell I did"

"Now thats mean, Ellie. After all these years, you still hate me."

"Because YOU were a dick. End of story. You might as well want to get out before shit hits the fan, because when it does, there's no getting out of it"

"okay okay! I'm getting out of here! Just remember one thing. I'm the only one who can cease this war you're about to create unintentionally" he pecked my cheek before jumping out of the window. "and he thinks i'll fall for him just for that" I muttered. "dumbass" I kicked the desk, accidentally making a dent. Then I recieve a text. "Look under the bed, I have a surprise for you there" I read aloud. I look under the bed, and find boxes there. I took them all out from under the bed. I grab my small pocket knife and opened one of the boxes. A small smile graced my features. Then I recieve another text. 'do you like it? I heard you like Assassin's Creed, so...' Well damn. This looks AND feels like the real thing. I open another box. It contained both hidden blades. Plus, they had armor on it as well. I put one of them on. It was an easy slip on. I tested it out. The actual blade popped out. Wow, maybe Mr. Dickhead wasn't so much of a bad guy at all, but I still don't trust him. 'I love it, thank you' I sent to him, attempting to convince him that I trust him. I put the suit and blades back in its box and slid it back under the bed. There was a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Chibi!Amelia racing into my room and jumping on my bed. I smiled softly and closed the door. I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"big sis?"

"yeah?"

"i think someone likes you~"

I blushed. "w-who?"

"i don't know. I just heard from big sis Christina"

"oh..."

"i wove you big sis"

"i love you too, as if you were truly my little sister"

We hugged each other and smiled, then we left the room and joined the others.

"Ellie-chan?"

"yeah?"

"i think we have a problem"

((TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 :DDD I left you with a cliffhanger, eh? Haha! I didn't expect it to end like this! See ya in part 2 folks! :D))


	2. Chapter 2

Recap from the end of Pt 1:

"Ellie-chan?"

"yeah?"

"i think we have a problem"

And now to the story!

"we're on the newspaper. The front page, actually."

"Shit, we can't go anywhere without being found out! Which means we won't be able to get food"

"we could have desquises..."

"yeah, like they'd fall for our shitty desquises. Damn, what are we gonna do?"

"We could take refuge in the woods"

"thats the most common place a police officer would look for a runaway, so thats out of the option"

"the desert?"

"we'd probably die of dehydration too quickly. We don't have enough water or soda to survive out there long enough, so thats also out of the option."

"WELL FUCK. WE HAVE NOWHERE TO GO, AND WE HAVE COPS ON OUR ASSES TRYING TO GET US AND PUT US IN HOMES WORSE THAN OUR PREVIOUS ONE!"

"Ellie-chan, calm do-"

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE I'M SCARED THAT WE'LL NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, DAMMIT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ME IN MY OLD HOUSE?! THEY FUCKING HURT ME PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO CONSTANTLY WORRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT TO GET YOU AND THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT, AND SO YOU'RE CONSTANTLY GOING PLACES, TRYING TO AVOID MAKING A WRONG MOVE OR EVERYTHING ELSE FALLS APART!? God..." I ceased my tantrum and my sobs broke out.

"Hey..." Violeta tried to comfort me. I covered my face with my two hands.

"We could still make desquises, though. I know an awesome hair stylist that we can trust" Violeta notified me. "Really...?" I asked. "Si" she replied.

"His name's Francis, and his parents work at a hair salon. I guess he got the hair styling talent from his parents, but hey, thats what I think."

"Violeta... Its been a day and I think I like you..."

Violeta gave me a disgusted WTF face.

"No Homo" I added.

Violeta oh'd, and i'm guessing she understood that I liked her AS A FRIEND, thanks to the "No Homo" thing.

"Well, When should we meet this "Francis" girl you speak of?"

"Francis is a guy, not a girl" Violeta corrected me.

"Oh."

"Yo, Chrissy-chan! Is it just us? Or is there more on the newspaper?"

"Its just currently you they're after. You're basically their top priority. And don't worry, Amelia and Madeline don't have their photos on here. Neither do the guys. Its just you and-... Violeta? it says that whoever finds you and returns you to your family is rewarded with Five hundred million dollars."

"DAAAYYYYUUUUUUMMMMM GUUUURRRRRLLLL!" I shouted. "CHU MUST'VE BEEN RICH"

"I was... And I hated those greedy bastards"

"Your parents were greedy? I can see how you feel. My dad was kinda like that, before he died..."

"i'm sorry for your loss Ellie-san..."

"Its okay Viol- Wait, What did you call me?"

"Ellie-san. Whats wrong with that?"

"oh, nothing... I thought you called me something else..."

"oh..."

"yeah..."

"Awkward..."

"Shut up, Chrissy-chan"

"Okay, gosh :("

"Anyways, lets hurry up and get our new desquises."

"okay, btw Violeta-san how far away is your friend?"

"About a few miles. Two, to be the most."

"Well that settles it, lets go"

They agree and as we were about to leave, Chrissy-chan asked Ludwig to watch over them while we were gone. He agreed, obviously, actually warning us before we leave. And so we were out of the house and on the road. I had tucked my long hair in a cap. Shitty desquise, I know.

We made it to the shop, and Violeta made us wait outside, and she went in, speaking to one of the workers in french. The worker nodded amd seemed to call out for someone, and a boy (who looked a lot older than us) came out and hugged Violeta, and cue more people speaking in french. After a few minutes, Violeta signaled us to come in and meet the guy. And by the look of Chrissy-chan's face, I thought "it seems quite wrong to think this while in a relationship, but he seems quite charming" lol, i'm just making fun of her. Anyways, we are led down the basement, and now i'm hearing clear english. Sorry. My brain's all jambled up. I take my cap off to release all of my long hair. As far as I could remember, I could've sworn I saw a slight blush from the guy (hey im datin someone, jk). "Anyways, lets get started"

I checked out my new short hair (it looked amazing, but I prefered my long hair). I looked at myself in the mirror. Damn, I looked like a sexy girlish boy (in my opinion :P) Hehe, I like my desquise~ I looked at Chrissy-chan. She doesn't look different... It was good coming here. Thanks, Violeta. "Wait, do I have to pay you?" Chrissy-chan asked. "No, its on the house~" he replied with a wink.

"o-oh, thank you"

"no problem"

"well, we should get going..."

"Au Revoir!(not sure if this is correct...)"

"Er, bye?"

And so we set off back to the house. (btw, Violeta still looks the same) When we came back, they didn't recognize us, but then Violeta had to explain, so they'd get it. They oh'd and let us in. It was about bedtime, so we went upstairs and decided to get some sleep. Chibi!Amelia came into my room and snuggled with me in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare. "you look like someone i'd fall for if I were your age, big sis" I chuckled at her comment. "i'm pretty sure you would" I smiled. Then we basically went to sleep. When I woke up, I woke up early. I picked up Chibi!Amelia carefully, not waking her up and I took her into her room and laid her on the bed, under the covers. I planted a kiss on her forehead and quietly shut the door behind me. I headed to my room and laid down on my bed. I sighed, "I'm the team leader, yet i'm horrible at it. I try my hardest not to be, but I fail everytime. I was the first person who found everyone. I was the first person to find Amelia and Madeline. I was the person who brought us all together. We're all like one happy family, yet we aren't related in anyway. God, I don't even know anymore..." I sat up in bed and I found myself coughing. I cursed while I put my wrist on my forehead. I was sick. "Damn, do we need to get medicine." I laid back down on my bed, mad at myself for catching a cold, then I coughed again. I got up and decided to cook breakfast. Hmm... What would Amelia and Madeline like...? Maybe pancakes? Yeah, I guess that'll do... I think everyone else will be okay with that as well... And so I make ((BACON PANCAKES! /SHOT)) pancakes. I also make some bacon with it to go on the side. Wow, thank you home economics for this awesome cooking skill, because this shit smells good. And I got too distracted on cooking to notice someone sneaking up on me. As soon as I finished the pancakes and bacon, and put them on the plates, I was about to pick up my plate until someone scared the shit outta me. I jumped. And yes, I yelped. "Hahaha, oh my god, the look on your face! Priceless!" Violeta (i assumed it was by her voice) choked out during her laughing fit. "Don't scare me like that, Dammit Vio!" I scolded. Violeta wiped a tear from her eye (she laughed so hard she started crying).

"i'm sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction"

"Anyways, breakfast is served. Syrup's over there for the pancakes, and the forks and knives are over there."

"ooh, yum!"

Violeta grabbed a plate and poured maple syrup (aw yea) on the pancakes, also grabbing a fork and a knife before heading to the table to eat. "Darn, Ellie! This stuff's good! Where'd you learn how to cook like this?" Violeta munched on the food happily. "Oh, home economics while I was still in school" I replied to her question, grabbing my own plate in the meantime. Then Chibi!Amelia and Chibi!Madeline came down. "ooh, pancakes!" Chibi!Amelia raced to the counter and grabbed the plate that had the pancake already cut for her and grabbed a fork, then raced to the table and started stuffing pancakes in her mouth. "Woah, slow down Amelia!" I chuckled, then I noticed Madeline soaking the pancakes in maple syrup. "I think thats enough syrup, Maddie!" I called out to her. She quickly stopped pouring syrup on the poor pancakes that are now drenched in syrup. She grabbed a fork and joined us at the dinner table. "Oh yeah, did I tell you that Maddie really loves pancakes and maple syrup?" Amelia told me. "I can tell" I smiled as I plopped a pancake slice into my mouth. Chrissy-chan and the others came down and joined us as well. "Hey... Who cooked this? Its really good!" Chrissy-chan asked. "Ellie did!" Violeta chirped. "she even made bacon!" Amelia added. "Wow Ellie-chan, you would totally make a good housewife" Chrissy-chan joked. "Shut up, Chrissy-chan" I blushed. I was flattered by all of the positive comments I recieved from breakfast. Anyways, after breakfast was over, everyone thanked me for making them. I proceeded to my room and checked out my iPhone. I attempted to remove the back without damaging the phone, which, thank god, I sucessfuly did. I spotted a little device that was flashing. A tracker...? I pulled it out and analyzed it. I set it on the desk and put the back on the iPhone and hid it in my pocket. I grabbed the tracker and went out of the room. "Chrissy-chan, Vio-chan, I need to speak with you two" I spoke in a sternly voice. The two thought this was urgent and they came running to me, and we went into another room to discuss this. "Someone's trying to track us" I said, placing the small tracker on the table. It was still flashing.

"Shit, we're gonna need to move soon"

"And fast"

"exactly, so we need to report this issue to the others, and try to move. ASAP"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"i found a secret stash of money in the basement"

Me and Chrissy-chan looked at Violeta.

"i noticed it was enough to buy another van, and a few more things, so..."

"Take me to this stash, and bring a lighter"

"why would we need a li-"

"to prove if the money's real or not. I know how to do it"

And so I grabbed the tracker, and put it in my pocket, not quite ready to smash it yet. And when we went downstairs, lighter in hand. Violeta led us to the safe, and she opened it. I grabbed a million dollar bill and I opened the lighter. Remembering how to do it, she set the little flame on the million. It was... Real... "holy shit..." I stared at the burning million at awe. "what?" The other two asked in unison. "its... Real..." I threw the burning million on the ground and put out the fire. "Well, lets go buy a van"

Okay, we bought the van, and a limitless supply of food (well at least it seemed like it) and other neseccities. "Hey, Ellie-chan, are you coming?" Chrissy-chan called out to me. "Yeah! Just a sec!" I smiled, and went upstairs to my room. I grabbed the box, grabbed the hidden blades, checked for anything suspicious, took out suspicious things and put them in my bag. I checked for anything else I could use, and if I found anything, checked for anything suspicious. I pulled out the tracker I had. "goodbye, sucker" I smirked and crushed it. I grabbed my bag and exited the house. I entered the van, and so, we started moving. I hope things get better, or will we take a turn for the worse? God, I don't know. I'm still feeling suspicious about Mr. Dickhead. He mentioned something about stopping the war I was about to start. What war, dammit? "You seem troubled, Ellie-san" I looked up. "Oh, its nothing, really. Team leader buisness, thats all" I smiled, not trying to cause worry for the concerned one. "I know its not nothing, I can tell that you're denying the fact just to not worry us." Mind reader. "So really, what is on your mind Ellie-san?" I slightly blushed. "uh, i'll tell you later." Yush, I wirr terr you rater :3 (squee). Anyways an hour later, we had to stop for gas, and the two chibis were asleep, and Ludwig and Feliciano were getting the gas (i've noticed a friendship blooming between the two) and Chrissy-chan and Violeta said they were getting a souvenir or something. So that just left us two alone, with the two sleeping chibis.

"So... Since I'm the team leader(andmyjobishard), I have to think about the positive, and the negatives(which is stressful), and then I start noticing something odd about this"

"Odd? In what way?"

"i found a slip of paper in one of the desks in my drawer. It mentioned something about a war that was about to happen"

"How strange..."

"yeah... I was wondering what they meant by that. And then..."

"And then what?"

"And then... I started noticing a pattern between all of this. You know when the cops came after us when we found you and Feliciano that day?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well, the cops came back again three days after that, almost about the same time when we first encountered the two cops that day. And then more cops came three days after six days of finding you two, and that was also around the time that those two female cops went after us, and then there was that guy who helped us escape from the cops. Are you seeing some sort of connection between all of this?"

"...yes"

"And when I found that message in the desk, it was also at the same time"

Then I noticed Chibi!Amelia stirr and wake up.

"Just keep that in mind, okay?"

"okay"

"Big sis?"

"Yeah?"

"what were you talking about?"

"just some important buisness, thats all..."

"oh, okay"

Then everyone else started entering the van, and we started moving again. It became nighttime and I couldn't sleep. Everyone else was asleep (we pulled over), so I just looked out the window. It was a gorgeous night. I smiled when I noticed that it seemed like Violeta was falling for Feliciano. I mean, look at that. They look adorable together. I looked at Chrissy-chan and Ludwig, then at the chibis. They're all so sound asleep. I wish I would just fall asleep now...

"is something wrong?"

"Can't sleep"

"I see..."

Awkward silence

"You know... I..."

I started blushing.

"ireallylikeyou"

"What?"

"I... Really... L... L... L..."

"you really what?"

"I really... L... L... Like..."

"You really like... What?"

"i really like you!"

I covered my face in embaarassment, hoping he feels the same way. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up, my face as red as a tomato. He smiled at me, and said "aishiteru" Now my blush darkened, as I started to lean in to kiss him, and he was doing the same thing, and before we could kiss, I heard a whistle, and I turned to the source of the whistle. "oh come on, just kiss already lovebirds!" Vio-chan said, and woke everyone up.

"W-W-Well we were until you interrupted us!"

"Boo-Hoo, did I interrupt your romantic moment?"

"S-S-Shut up!"

"Big sis is in love?"

"Yes, Amelia, she is, and she was about to kiss her lover!"

"i'm happy for big sis Ellie"

"I'd like to say the same thing that Maddie did"

"Now will you two just kiss already?"

And then it became a long night after that. But I was happy. I'm glad I couldn't go to sleep, or this would've never happened. I ended up sleeping peacefully after that, letting my worries drift away. I woke up, blushing and smiling, And I continued being my normal self throughout the day, but more laughing and smiling. The next couple of days were awesome. No cops on our asses, Vio-chan told me that she liked Feliciano, and asked for advice to ask him out. I was like "Really?" And she's like "Yeah, Really dumbo" and I told her "don't try to fuck up. Stuttering works. Say "i really like you" really fast, and just let it flow" I made sure no one heard me when I said that. And I told her to not tell a soul, ir she would never hear the end of it. The day after that, she confessed her love to Feliciano. He felt the same way and now they're dating. Vio-chan thanked me for the advice, even though she believed it wouldn't work. The day after that day, the guys went into a jewlery store and came out, as if they never got anything. I found that suspicious. VERY. The day after the day after that day in the nighttime, Chrissy-chan got proposed to (oh yus I did eue). And guess what? She said yes! And now they're both fiancés. And later that night I was humming dango daikazoku (what? It came up on my playlist on my phone!) And... Well... I'm a lot happier than I used to be. And the day after (x3) that day, Vio-chan got a pretty bracelet from Feliciano, and she loved it. Now I was wondering... What am I gonna get? The day after (x4) that day, something about this day felt a little bit off, but I didn't really care, and I should have. We all went out to a diner for lunch, since Vio-chan insisted. We all just sat down, ordered our food, and ate it. I noticed that something seemed off about this place, but I shrugged it off... But then that happened. A guy was arguing with a waiter, then he pulled out a gun and shot him. "Shit" I cursed as everyone panicked. I made all of my party leave the diner, so that they wouldn't get hurt, but Vio-chan got injured. "Fuck!" I yelled as I ran over to Vio-chan. "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, i'm fine, just a small wound, thats all" she smiled. Then I managed to get my party to escape, but I turned around and the guy with the gun aimed at me. I felt panic course through my body as I stood there, paralyzed. This Is where I fall... (GET THE HETAONI QUOTE?)<p>

((anyways, the cliffhanger for pt 2 is here!))


End file.
